


Dark Nights and New Futures

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: A fanfiction about Hermione and Remus as they head back to Hogwarts after the battle and how they deal with being back in the Castle. Remus and Hermione will grow close





	1. Chapter 1

"Hermione! Love, are you ready to go? We really must push on Hermione; otherwise you'll miss the train."

"Coming mum." She yelled as she looked down at her shaking hands as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she muttered to herself.

"I can do...I can do this...it'll be just like it was before, she's gone, she's not coming back..." She said as she took a deep breath before looking at herself in the mirror. "She can't hurt me." She reiterated to herself before she turned and headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs where her returned parents where waiting for her.

"Are you sure you're okay to go back to Hogwarts Hermione, especially after the..."

"I have to finish my education Mum." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Wouldn't it best to finish up at another school Hermione, you could go to the one in France or Bulg..."

"No Mum. I don't want to go anywhere else I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'll be fine, I promise, we better get going we're going to be late." Said Hermione as she walked out of the door as Mr Granger came to his wife's side.

"I'm worried about Hermione." She said softly to her husband.

"I know you are." He said as he watched his only daughter. "But she knows what she wants love, if she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts she wouldn't be going."

"I just want to be able to protect her." She said as she turned to her husband.

"I know, I do too and we will by being there for her when she needs us." He said as he kissed his wife as they walked to the car and began their journey to Kings Cross Station and had arrived soon after.

Hermione turned to her parents as they unloaded the car with her trunk. "You don't have to see me off." She said as her parents motioned to walk with her.

"What are you talking about Hermione, we always see you off and we come back with the help of Molly and Arthur.

"Well they may not even be here this year. I don't think any of them are coming back to Hogwarts. Besides I know you and Dad are busy and I've still got half an hour before I have to be on the platform. Honestly I'll be fine." She said as she shot her parents a small smile.

Mrs Granger looked at her husband and then at Hermione. "Well if...if you're sure I..."

"I am Mum." She said as she smiled softly as she leaned forward and hugged both of her parents.

"If you need anything Hermione you write, alright. I don't care if it's just because you need someone to talk to or if you need money or just some advice. You're my daughter and I love you Hermione and I just want to protect you." He whispered as he held her tight before releasing her from his embrace.

Hermione smiled. "I know Dad I will I promise." She said as hugged her parents once more before she watched them turn and leave.

She took a breath as she glanced down at her watch. "10:20am still got 40 minutes before the train leaves." She thought to herself. Instead of waiting on the platform she decided to head up to the cafeteria where she saw Seamus ordering a cup of hot tea.

"Hermione, hi!" He said as he smiled.

'Hi Seamus, you ready to head back to Hogwarts?" She asked in between ordering herself a cup of tea.

"Bound to be a bit strange isn't it, you know, going back after what happened?" He said.

"Yeah." Smiled Hermione softly as she took a sip of her tea as the girl handed it to her.

"How was your break did you get up to anything?" She asked as they took a seat down at a table nearby as she began to listen although her mind was elsewhere.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard Seamus saying that they should start heading towards the train. Hermione smiled as she got up and grabbed her things as they headed towards the platform and passed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters and saw the Hogwarts Express stood just as she remembered it with smoke billowing out of it as she looked around for any people for people she knew. As she did her face saddened as she remembered all the faces she wouldn't see, Severus, Fred, Lavender, Tonks and countless others. She took a deep breath and headed towards the train when she heard Remus call her name.

"Remus?" She queried as he came into sight. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd um.."

"Be coming back?" He said as he smiled softly at her. "It's alright. I didn't think I would either, but I whilst I know that she is gone, Dora would want me to be move forward and be strong for Teddy." He said as he smiled. "How are you doing with everything Hermione? If I'm to be honest I am a little shocked that you decided to return."

"I'm shocked a lot of people chose to return after what happened Remus, perhaps we can talk later I've really got to get all this loaded and get on the train." She said as she skilfully avoided the question and took off quickly in the other direction as Remus inhaled her scent sharply and immediately was able to identify traces of pain, loss, anger, depression, sadness. He stared as he watched the young witch disappear into the crowd and made a note to speak to her later as he himself boarded the train and headed off to one of the compartments at the front of the train dedicated to teachers as the train was off to Hogwarts.

Hermione had, had a cabin to herself the entire trip and was completely engrossed in one of her Muggle novels when the she felt the train slow down. She looked up and saw they had arrived at Hogsmede. She didn't want to bump into Remus again and have to answer his earlier unanswered question. She quickly got off the train, said a quick hello to Hagrid before hopping on one of the first carriages that were heading up to the school.

Remus disembarked the train to see Hagrid corralling the first years.

"Remus, good to see ye 'gain." He said.

"It's good to see you to Hagrid." He said as he smiled softly as he looked around the platform and tried to pick out the individual scent that was Hermione to no luck. "Have you seen Hermione by any chance?" He asked.

"I saw her earlier, but said she wanted to get up to the school early you know." He said as he continued to corral the first years.

"Thank you Hagrid." Smiled Remus. "See you up at the school." He said as he took a carriage up to the school and headed into the Great Hall and continued scanning the crowd to look for Hermione, but again to no avail as Minerva stood to begin the sorting and soon after the feast.

Meanwhile Hermione had also arrived up at the school, but instead of heading to the feast she went to the one place where she had a good memory of someone that had passed, someone she had help save in the past. She went to the Dark Tower, where she had broken Sirius from his cell and watched him fly away.

Hermione stood at the top of the tower staring out across the vastness as the true emotion of being back at Hogwarts began to overtake her as tears began to flow freely down her face.

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall the feast was finishing up and the prefects were escorting their houses out of their halls and back to their common rooms as Remus continued to search for Hermione.

As Remus continued to walk through the school he wished it was times like this he had the Marauders Map still with him to make the job easier, but alas he still continued on his search using his well trained heightened senses.

It had taken the better part of the last hour but Remus had picked up an inkling of Hermione scent near the Transfiguration Courtyard "Where in Merlin's name?..." He thought as he looked around but couldn't find anything before staring up at the Dark Tower, realising that's were her scent was emanating from. He took a deep breath before making his ascent to the top.

A few minutes later he arrived to find Hermione standing near the edge of the tower looking out into the darkness. He didn't want to startle her and approached her softly.

"Hermione, it's Remus, can you turn around for me?" He asked as she slowly turned around with her tear stained face. 'Talk to me Hermione, why are you here of all places?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head and she tried to push past him, but he stood firmly in place. "We're not leaving until you talk to me Hermione." He said as he put his hands on her. "You're freezing Hermione." He said as he quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Doesn't matter." She said as she felt the left over warmth of Remus's body touch her skin via the cloak.

"It does matter Hermione, you matter. Now are you going to tell me why you weren't at the feast with everyone, you've been avoiding me and you're sitting atop the Dark Tower by yourself freezing." He said.

Hermione took a breath; she knew she couldn't avoid Remus or his questions any longer. "I thought I would be fine coming back here Remus, after war, but when I got closer to the castle everything just came flooding back. I looked around and all I could see was the dead bodies, the rubble, the..." She said as she broke down as Remus quickly wrapped his hands around the young witch and pulled her close.

"It's alright Hermione, it's going be alright." He said as did his best to calm her down as his own memories of Dora began to flash through his mind as he the cold wind brushed through his hair as he stared out into the darkness.


	2. Lean on Me

"It's not going to be alright Remus." She said as she wiped her eyes after minutes of sobbing into chest. "I miss him so much Remus. Everyday. I wish his way still here he's dead because of me, he sacrificed himself for me." She said as the sobs overtook her.

Remus had known for a while that Hermione had, had feelings for Sirius but he had no idea that they had acted on anything.

"He never said anything. How long were you together?" He asked softly.

"A year and half." She replied

"I'm sorry Hermione, he never..."

"I know with everything going on with the war and Voldemort's return we didn't want our relationship to..."

"I understand. I'm just surprised Sirius never said anything, although I must admit when he does deeply care and love someone he tends to keep them private and close to him." He smiled as Hermione smiled softly at Remus's words.

"I'm so sorry if I knew how close you two were I would have been there for you."

"You were there Remus and you we're grieving for Dora and for Sirius, you were going through your grief. I couldn't ask you to take on mine as well.

"I should have been there and supported you Hermione. It's what Sirius would have done if Dora had pas..." He said not quite able to get the words out.

"It's the reason you came up here isn't it? To feel close to him?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's the only good memory I have of him at Hogwarts, which is a bit sad really because um he was locked up here and I freed him with a Bombarda spell and we flew off on a Hippogriff." She said as she smiled as she remembered the memory.

Remus smiled. "I know I keep thinking back to the last moments of the battle Dora, she wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be home with Teddy, but she told me it was me who needed her tonight, she squeezed my hand and looked deep into my eyes." Said Remus as he told his story, smiling as he did as a single tear ran down his face.

Hermione smiled as she wiped the tear from Remus's face as he closed his eyes and smiled

"Come on, it's getting late, and first day for both of us tomorrow." Smiled Remus as he held out his hand and helped Hermione up as they headed down the spiral staircase and Remus escorted her to the common room. They arrived at the Common Room shortly after.

"Hermione promise me that you won't go to the top of the Dark Tower again." He said seriously. "I know you miss Sirius I do as well, but being on top of that tower it..."

"It what Remus? Are you worried that it's all good to be too much for me? That I'm just going throw myself off the Dark Tower and end it all." She said as Remus looked at her.

"The fact that you have that idea in your mind is what worries me Hermione." He said as he looked at her. "Promise me now that you'll stay away from the Dark Tower. If you want to talk about Sirius or talk about anything come and find me." He said seriously.

Hermione nodded. "I will and if you need to talk to someone about Dora or anything I..."

Remus smiled. "Thank you Hermione." He said as he said the password to Gryffindor Tower as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. Remus looked at Hermione. "Remember to get some rest Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I will thank you Professor." She said as Remus shot her a look. "I thought I'd better get out of the habit of calling you Remus especially in front of the other students."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, it's probably for the best. I'd best let you go. Goodnight Hermione." He smiled.

"Good night Professor." She smiled as she headed up into her dormitory, quickly got changed as got into bed as she let thoughts of her happier times with Sirius envelope her mind.

Meanwhile Remus was heading back to his quarters as his minds drifted to memories of Dora causing him to smile as he found himself heading towards the part of the castle where he had last seen his wife. As he arrived he stared out into the distance as he felt emotion of truly being back a Hogwarts as tears ran down his face.

"Oh Dora. I miss you." He whispered as he wiped the tears from his eyes and continued on his journey back to his quarters.


	3. The Letter

The sun rose high over the castle the next morning as it shone through the windows down onto Hermione's tear stained face. She smiled softly as the warmth hit her skin as she opened her eyes.

She took a deep breath as she sat up while thinking back to her conversation she had, had with Remus last night. She was desperate to return to the dark tower just to feel close to Sirius, but then she realised that she could be close to Sirius by taking Remus up on his offer. He, after all knew alot more about Sirius then the Dark Tower could ever provide.

She got up grabbed her uniform and changed before heading down the stairs and out of the building and was on her way to Remus's office when she saw him standing out in one of the corridors. It was in the same spot she had left him the night before. She smiled softly before heading over to him.

"Good Morning Professor." She said coming up behind him as he turned around to face the voice who had called his name.

"Good Morning Hermione. How are you this morning?"

"Better, thank you Professor." She said as her mind wandered to Sirius as she smiled unintentionally.

"Thinking about Sirius?" He asked as they looked over the grounds, catching her smile out of the corner of her eye.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She whispered softly. "I thought we made a promise last night Professor."

"We did indeed Hermione, if you want to talk more about Sirius, we can go and..."

"That's not what I mean Professor. I'm sorry for interrupting you and yes I wanted to talk to you about Sirius, but why are you here you're in the same spot you last saw Tonks and I know you miss her Profe...Remus, but I off.."She stopped as she felt Remus's hand graze her own as he turned to look down on her. "I know, thank you." He whispered with a soft smile. "If you come to my classroom after the day has ended I would be more than happy to talk with you about Sirius." He replied. "Come now, wouldn't want to miss out on the delicious breakfast feast." He said as he began to walk.

"Professor you know there's always plenty of food." Said Hermione.

"I know, perhaps it's just a habit from my school days when Padfoot used to hog all the food." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye as Hermione smiled as they headed into the great hall.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor, her memories going back to when she had Harry, Ron, the twins, and the rest of her friends around her. Even though she had Remus here she had never felt more alone. She was staring into the distance when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she quickly turned around and saw Draco standing behind her.

"Before you hex me Granger I just want to talk to you."

"I'm not interest..." She said as she began to turn her back towards him.

"It's about Sirius." He said cutting her off. She turned to face him as she sniffled.

"Look if you here to make crude remarks or..."

"I'm not Granger, alright, the wars over alright and it's important. I have something for you. Can we just head outside?" He said as he turned and walked away from the table waiting for Hermione to follow.

Hermione joined Draco in the Transfiguration courtyard just outside the Great Hall. He silently drew a small parcel and an envelope from his robes and handed them to her.

"Black left these in my mother's possession."

"Why?" She asked simply. "And why would you give them to me now?" She asked.

"I only do what was asked of me Granger, besides Black was family." He said as he turned and walked away.

Hermione stared at the letter before calling out. "Draco?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Granger?"

"Thank you." She said smiling softly as Malfoy simply nodded and walked away.

Hermione looked back towards the letter and had begun to stare as her mind began to churn. What was in the letter? Did I want to know what it said? Don't be silly of course I want to know. I need to know" She thought as she bit her lip as her hand trembled as she began to open the seal on the letter when she heard Remus call her name. She quickly stuffed the letter in the pocket of her robes.

"Hermione, is everything alright. I saw you leave with Mr Malfoy." He asked as inhaled trying to get a gauge on her emotions with his heightened senses.

She smiled. "Yes, everything fine, he just wanted to talk that's all."

Remus smiled softly. He knew something wasn't completely right and that she wasn't being completely honest but he knew how hard it was for both of them being back at Hogwarts. He would leave her be for now and continue to keep an eye on her. It was the least he could do for her, for Sirius.

"Well I best be off, classes will start shortly and I don't believe you had much of a chance to eat at breakfast so..." He said as he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a muffin.

Hermione smiled as Remus handed it to her. "Thank you." She thanked Remus who smiled before walking away.

Hermione watched and waited til she couldn't see Remus anymore and pulled the letter out of her robes and sat back down as she slowly opened the seal that was marked with the Black family crest, she unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

My Dearest Hermione.

First I want to you know I love you with all my heart, my mind, my body, my soul Hermione. If you're reading this letter it means that I'm not there with you, it means that I didn't survive.

A single tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto the parchment.

I know you're crying love, and I am too. I would do anything to be with you again Hermione, to hold you, to protect to you, to love you. I'll always love you Hermione. You'll always have a special place in my heart.

"I love you too Sirius." She whispered as tried to remain composed as the tears flowed freely now as her eyes went back to the parchment and she continued to read.

Even though I didn't survive Hermione, the love I have for you and the love we have for each other did. It survives not only within each of us. It lives on in our friends, our families. In you Hermione.

I love you Hermione completely and wholly.

I know you're grieving love, but I don't want you to be stuck like me love. You helped me to love again Hermione. This is me helping you love. I want to move forward like the force of nature that I know you are.

Hermione smiled and laughed softly.

I love you.

Forever yours

Sirius.


End file.
